1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a reflective film, and further relates to a method for manufacturing a reflective article, especially, reflective fabric with high reflectivity, by using the prepared reflective film, where the reflective fabric is capable of presenting different colors as required.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional preparation of a reflective article, a reflective agent or fluorescent powder is directly sprayed on a surface of the article. Due to bright colors presented by chemical colorants of the reflective agent itself, or due to chemical properties of the fluorescent powder, people can see dazzling colors with the naked eye. This phenomenon is generally referred to as a “reflective effect.” However, the colorant such as the reflective agent is adhered to the surface of the article due to the addition of an adhesive or a hardener, and the sprayed agent is unevenly distributed in thickness. The material of the reflective matter is a soft adhesive layer or paint layer. Therefore, after such a layer is repeatedly wiped and abraded over long-term use, the reflective agent layer gradually attenuates. Moreover, as the reflective agent layer is often exposed to sunlight and moisture, it also gradually fades or deteriorates, resulting in deterioration of the reflective effect. Hence, such a reflective article has a disadvantage of failing to sustain its reflective effect over time.
Small glass particles are also used in the industry to manufacture a reflective surface of a reflective article. Development of and advancements in synthetic resin and technology in other fields have given rise to reflective films manufactured with glass particles, synthetic resin, films with metal, and coating technologies. Reflective fabrics are developed on the basis of oriented reflective films with the development of synthetic resins and according to the demand of developing society.
Serving a role in safety and various practical applications, reflective fabrics are already widely used in outdoor work clothes for special industries such as transportation, sanitation, and public security. Wearing or carrying reflective materials enables workers to be seen by drivers from a long distance due to the retroreflective function of the reflective materials, thereby preventing accidents. The safety of ordinary persons engaging in activities at night can also be enhanced by reflective fabric applied to clothes, shoes, hats, bags, or raingear. The degree to which safety is enhanced is measured according to reflective strength of the reflective fabric. The higher the reflectivity, the more conspicuously visible the article, which thus becomes easier for drivers to spot, and from a longer distance. In addition to its reflective properties, reflective fabric designed for safety and other functional applications in clothing should be designed to feature properties that facilitate long-term use, such as being washable, wear-resistant, and waterproof.
A method for manufacturing a reflective article in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1, in which silver paste 2 is doped and mixed with emulsion, and then the mixture is coated on a substrate 1 (for example, fabric, paper, or a plastic sheet) to be overlaid, and finally, glass particles 3 are directly coated and scattered on the adhesive emulsion, thereby completing the manufacturing. However, the reflective article in the prior art can merely present the color silver.
Therefore, there is still a need to develop a reflective article that is capable of reflecting different colors while featuring desired properties such as being washable, wear-resistant, waterproof, inexpensive to prepare, and applicable to various substrates (especially fabrics).